jppjournalsfandomcom-20200215-history
2013 Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List
2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 2014 2015 2016 2017 2018 2019 2020 2021 2022 2023 ---- - A-20= 1. & & Morrison, K. (2013) - A Giant frilled shark from the Late Cretaceous of Western Canada. Abstract. In: Schwarz, C. & Kriwet, J. (editors): 6th International Meeting on Mesozoic Fishes – Diversification and Diversity Patterns. Vienna, Austria August 4th–10th, 2013: 5 ---- '2. Agnolin, Frederico L. (2013) - La posición sistemática de Hermosiornis (Aves, Phororhacoidea) y sus implicancias filogenéticas. ''Revista del Museo Argentino de Ciencias Naturales, 15(1):39-60. ---- '3. Agnolin, Frederico L, Novas Fernando E. (2013) - ''Avian Ancestors. A review of the phylogenetic relationships of the theropods Unenlagiidae, Microraptoria, Anchiornis and Scansoriopterygidae. Springer. 91 pp. ---- '4. Aguilera, Orangel Antonio & Machado-Allison, A. (2013) - Un pez carácido más del Mioceno (Serrasalmidae, Piaractus) de la Formación Urumaco, Venezuela. ''Boletín de la Academia de Ciencias Física, Matemáticas y Naturales de Venezuela, 73:51-57. ---- '5. Aguilera, Orangel Antonio & Moraes-Santos, H. & Costa, S. & Ohe, F. & Jaramillo, C. & Nogueira, A. (2013) - Ariid sea catfishes from the coeval Pirabas (Northeastern Brazil), Cantaure, Castillo (Northwestern Venezuela), and Castilletes (North Colombia) formations (early Miocene), with description of three new species. ''Swiss Journal of Palaeontology, 132(1):45-68. DOI ---- '6. Albino, Adriana M. & Montalvo, Claudia I. & Brizuela, Santiago (2013) - New records of squamates from the Upper Miocene of South America. ''Journal of Herpetology, 47(4):590-598. DOI ---- '7. Altamirano-Sierra, A.J. (2013) - ''Las aves del Cenozoico de Perú. 1° Simposio Internacional Paleontología del Perú, Lima, Perú. Resúmenes Extendidos, pp.59-63. ---- '8. Altamirano-Sierra, Alí J. (2013) - Primer registro de pelícano (Aves, Pelecanidae) para el Mioceno tardío de la Formación Pisco, Perú. ''Bulletin de l’Institut Français d’Études Andines, 42(1):1-12. OI ---- '9. Alvarado, A. & Urbina, M. & Salas-Gismondi, R. (2013) - ''Mamíferos Pleistocénicos del Perú: avances y perspectivas. 1° Simposio Internacional Paleontología del Perú, Lima, Perú. Resúmenes Extendidos, pp.64-67. ---- '10. Alvarez-Léon, R. & Orozco-Rey, Ramón Hernando & Fonseca, María Eurídice Páramo & Santamaría, Daniel Restrepo (2013) - ''Lista de los peces fósiles y actuales de Colombia, nombres científicos válidos, distribución geográfica, diagnosis de referencia & nombres comunes e indígenas. Eco Prints, Diseño gráfico y audiovisual Ltda. ---- '11. Alves, Y.M. & Bergqvist, L.P. & Brito, P.M. (2013) - ''Peixes. In: Candeiro CRA, Ávilla LS (eds), Fósseis de Vertebrados e Plantas do Período dos Dinossauros da Região do Triângulo Mineiro. Letra Capital, pp.73-94. ---- '12. Amson, E. & de Muizon, C. (2013) - A new durophagous phocid (Mammalia, Carnivora) from the late Neogene of Peru and considerations on monachine seals phylogeny. ''Journal of Systematic Palaeontology, 12:523-548. DOI ---- '13. Apaldetti, Cecilia & Pol, Diego & Yates, Adam (2013) - The postcranial anatomy of Coloradisaurus brevis (Dinosauria, Sauropodomorpha) from the Late Triassic of Argentina and its phylogenetic implications. ''Palaeontology, 56(2):277-301. DOI ---- '14. Apesteguía, S. & Gianechini, F.A. & Gallina, P.A. & Perea, D. (2013) - ''Dinosaurios cretácicos del Triángulo Minero (Grupo Baurú, Brasil), el Grupo Paysandú (Uruguay Occidental) y la Cuenca Neuquina (Grupo Neuquén, Argentina). In: Candeiro CRA, Ávilla LS (eds), Fósseis de Vertebrados e Plantas do Período dos Dinossauros da Região do Triângulo Mineiro. Letra Capital, pp.185-241. ---- '15. Araújo, B.B.A. (2013) - ''Pleistocene-Holocene Extinctions: Distinguishing between anthropic and climatic causes. Unpublished MS dissertation, Universidade Federal do Rio de Janeiro ---- '16. Araújo Júnior, Hermínio Ismael & Marinho, Thiago Silva (2013) - Taphonomy of a Baurusuchus (Crocodyliformes, Baurusuchidae) from the Adamantina Formation (Upper Cretaceous, Bauru Basin), Brazil: Implications for preservational modes, time resolution and paleoecology. ''Journal of South American Earth Sciences, 47:90-99. DOI ---- '17. Araújo Júnior, Hermínio Ismael & Porpino, K.O. & Bergqvist, L.P. (2013) - Unveiling the taphonomy of elusive natural tank deposits: A study case in the Pleistocene of northeastern Brazil. ''Palaeogeography, Palaeoclimatology, Palaeoecology, 378:52-74. ---- '18. Argañaraz, B. & Grellet-Tinner, G. & Fiorelli, L.A. & Krause, M. & Rauhut, O.W.M. (2013) - Huevos de saurópodos del Aptiano-Albiano, Formación Cerro Barcino (Patagonia, Argentina): Un enigma paleoambiental y paleobiológico. '' , 50(1):33-50. ---- '19. Arratia, Gloria (2013) - Morphology, taxonomy, and phylogeny of Triassic pholidophorid fishes (Actinopterygii, Teleostei). '' , Memoir 13: 1–138. DOI ---- '20. Augusta, B.G. (2013) - ''Revisão sistemática e ontogenética dos materiais cranianos atribuídos ao gênero ''Mariliasuchus (Crocodyliformes, Notosuchia) e suas implicações taxonômicas e paleobiológicas''. Unpublished MS dissertation, Universidade de São Paulo ---- - B-0= '1. - C-0= '''1. - D-0= '''1. - E-0= '''1. - F-0= '''1. - G-0= '''1. - H-0= '''1. - I-0= '''1. - J-0= '''1. - K-0= '''1. - L-0= '''1. - }} - M-Z= - N-5= '1. Nasif, N.L. (2013) - Actualización del conocimiento de los roedores del Mioceno tardío de la Mesopotamia argentina: Aspectos sistemáticos, evolutivos y paleobiogeográficos. Asociación Paleontológica Argentina, Publicación Especial, In: Brandoni D, Noriega JI (eds), El Neógeno de la Mesopotamia Argentina. 14:153-169. ---- '''2. Nesbitt, S.J. & Brusatte, S.L. & Desojo, J.B. & Liparini, A. & França, M.A.G. & Gower, D.J. et al. (2013) - ''Rauisuchia. In: Nesbitt SJ, Desojo JB, Irmis RB (eds), Anatomy, phylogeny and palaeobiology of early archosaurs and their kin. Geological Society, London, Special Publications, 379:241-274. ---- '3. Neves, W.A. & Hubbe, M. & Bernardo, D. & Strauss, A. & Araújo, A. & Kipnis, R. (2013) - ''Early human occupation of Lagoa Santa, Eastern Central Brazil: Craniometric variation of the initial settlers of South America. In: Graf K, Ketron C, Waters M (eds), Paleoamerican Odyssey. Texas A&M University Press, pp.397-412. ---- '4. Nobre, P.H. & Carvalho, I.S. (2013) - Postcranial skeleton of Mariliasuchus amarali Carvalho and Bertini, 1999 (Mesoeucrocodylia) from the Bauru Basin, Upper Cretaceous of Brazil. '' , 50(1):98-113. ---- '5. Novas, F.E. & Agnolín, F.L. & Ezcurra, M.D. & Porfiri, J. & Canale, J.I. (2013) - Evolution of the carnivorous dinosaurs during the Cretaceous: The evidence from Patagonia. ''Cretaceous Research, 45:174-215. DOI ---- - O-12= '1. O’Gorman, J.P. (2013) - ''Plesiosaurios del Cretácico Superior de Patagonia y la península Antártica. Unpublished Ph.D. thesis, Universidad Nacional de La Plata. 2 vols. ---- '2. O'Gorman, J.P. & Gasparini, Z. (2013) - Revision of ''Sulcusuchus erraini (Sauropterygia, Polycotylidae) from the Upper Cretaceous of Patagonia, Argentina. Alcheringa, 37(2):161-174. DOI ---- '3. O'Gorman, J.P. & Gasparini, Z. & Salgado, L. (2013) - Postcranial morphology of ''Aristonectes (Plesiosauria, Elasmosauridae) from the Upper Cretaceous of Patagonia and Antarctica. Antarctic Science, 25(1):71-82. DOI ---- '4. O'Gorman, J.P. & Salgado, L. & Varela, Julio & Parras, A. (2013) - ''Elasmosaurs (Sauropterygia, Plesiosauria) from the La Colonia Formation (Campanian - Maastrichtian), Argentina. Alcheringa. 37(2):257-265. DOI ---- '5. O'Gorman, J.P. & Salgado, L. & Cerda, I.A. & Gasparini, Z. (2013) - First record of gastroliths associated with elasmosaur remains from La Colonia Formation (Campanian - Maastrichtian), Chubut, Patagonia Argentina, with comments on the probable depositional palaeoenvironment of the source of the gastroliths. ''Cretaceous Research, 40:212-217. DOI ---- '6. Oliveira, A.M. (2013) - ''Paleofauna de vertebrados, com ênfase em répteis e mamíferos, dos depósitos quaternários da região da Serra da Bodoquena, Mato Grosso do Sul, Brasil. Unpublished MS dissertation, Universidade Estadual Paulista ---- '7. Oliveira, É.V. & Porpino, K.O. & Silva, F.M. (2013) - New material of Pachyarmatherium from the late Pleistocene of northeastern Brazil: insights into its morphology and systematics. ''Paläontologische Zeitschrift, 87(4): 505–513. DOI ---- '8. Ordoñez, E. & Navarro, P. & Tejada-Medina, L. & Pajuelo, D. & Giorgio Carnevale, G. (2013) - Primera evidencia de peces jurásicos en el Perú. 1° Simposio Internacional Paleontología del Perú, Lima, Perú. Resúmenes Extendidos, pp.81-83. ---- '''9. Otero, Alejandro & Pol, Diego (2013) - Postcranial anatomy and phylogenetic relationships of Mussaurus patagonicus (Dinosauria, Sauropodomorpha). '' , 33:1138-1168. DOI ---- '10. Otero, Rodrigo A. & Soto-Acuña, S. & 2013. Southernmost occurrence of an elasmosaurid plesiosaur in the Late Cretaceous of the Magallanes Basin. ''Bollettino di Geofisica Teorica ed Applicata, 54(Suppl. 2):334-336. DOI ---- '11. Otero, Rodrigo A. & Rubilar-Rogers, David & Yury-Yañez, Roberto E. & Vargas, Alexander O. & Gutstein, Carolina S. & Mourgues, Francisco Amaro & Robert, Emmanuel (2013) - A new species of chimaeriform (Chondrichthyes, Holocephali) from the uppermost Cretaceous of the López de Bertodano Formation, Isla Marambio (Seymour Island), Antarctica. ''Antarctic Science, 25 (1): 99–106. DOI ---- '12. Otero, Rodrigo A. & Oyarzún, José Luis & Soto-Acuña, Sergio & Yury-Yáñez, Roberto E. & Gutierrez, Nestor M. & Le Roux, Jacobus P. & Torres, Teresa & Hervé, Francisco (2013) - Neoselachians and Chimaeriformes (Chondrichthyes) from the latest Cretaceous-Paleogene of Sierra Baguales, southernmost Chile. Chronostratigraphic, paleobiogeographic and paleoenvironmental implications. ''Journal of South American Earth Sciences, 48: 13–30. DOI ---- - P-0= '1. - Q-1= '''1. Quemeneur, S. & Buffrénil, V. de & Laurin, M. (2013) - Microanatomy of the amniote femur and inference of lifestyle in limbed vertebrates. ''Biol J Linn Soc, 109:644–655. DOI ---- - R-0= '1. - S-16= '''1. Sachs, S. & Kear, B.P. & Everhart, M.J. (2013) - Revised vertebral count in the “longest-necked vertebrate” ''Elasmosaurus platyurus Cope 1868, and clarification of the cervical-dorsal transition in Plesiosauria. PLoS ONE, 8(8): 6 pp. DOI ---- '2. Saladié, P. & Huguet, R. & Díez, C. & Rodríguez-Hidalgo, A. & Carbonell, E. (2013) - Taphonomic modifications produced by modern brown bears (''Ursus arctos). International Journal of Osteoarchaeology, 23:13-33. DOI ---- '3. Sales, M.A.F. (2013) - ''Paleobiologia sensorial do rincossauro sul-rio-grandense Teyumbaita sulcognathus (Azevedo e Schultz, 1987). Unpublished MS dissertation, Universidade Federal do Rio Grande do Sul ---- '4. Salminen, J. & Dinis, J. & Mateus, O. (2013) - Preliminary magnetostratigraphy for Jurassic/Cretaceous transition in Porto da Calada, Portugal. In: Veikkolainen, T., Suhonen, K., Näränen, J., Kauristie, K., and Kaasalainen, S. (eds.). XXVI Geofysiikan päivät,. :119-122., May 21-22 2013, Helsinki. ---- '''5. Sant'Anna, Vivianne B. de & Collette, Bruce B. & Godfrey, Stephen J. (2013) - †Belone countermani, a new Miocene needlefish (Belonidae) from the St. Marys Formation of Calvert Cliffs, Maryland. ''Proceedings of the Biological Society of Washington, 126 (2): 137–150. DOI ---- '6. Santucci, R.M. (2013) - Saurópodes. In: Candeiro CRA, Ávilla LS (eds), Fósseis de Vertebrados e Plantas do Período dos Dinossauros da Região do Triângulo Mineiro. Letra Capital, pp.142-159. ---- '''7. Scanferla, A. & Bonini, R. & Pomi, L. & Fucks, E. & Molinari, A. (2013) - New Late Pleistocene megafaunal assemblage with well-supported chronology from the Pampas of Southern South America. ''Quaternary International ,''305 :97-103 ---- '''8. Scherer, C.S. (2013) - The Camelidae (Mammalia, Artiodactyla) from the Quaternary of South America: Cladistic and biogeographic hypotheses. ''Journal of Mammalian Evolution, 20(1):45-56. DOI ---- '9. Scheyer, T.M. & Aguilera, O.A. & Delfino, M. & Fortier, D.C. & Carlini, A.A. & Sánchez, R. & Carrillo-Briceño, J.D. & Quiroz, L. & Sánchez-Villagra, M.R. (2013) - Crocodylian diversity peak and extinction in the late Cenozoic of the northern Neotropics. ''Nature Communications, Article 1907. DOI ---- '10. Schroeter, E.A.R. (2013) - ''The morphology, histology, and molecular preservation of an exceptionally complete titanosaur from southernmost Patagonia. Unpublished Ph.D. Thesis, Drexel University ---- '11. Schulp, A.S. & Polcyn, M.J. & Mateus, O. & Jacobs, L.L. (2013) - Two rare mosasaurs from the Maastrichtian of Angola and the Netherlands. ''Netherlands Journal of Geosciences, 92(1):3-10. DOI ---- '12. Schwarzhans, Werner (2013) - A comparative morphological study of the Recent otoliths of the genera Diaphus, Idiolychnus and Lobianchia (Myctophidae). ''Palaeo Ichthyologica, 13: 41–82. ---- '13. Schwarzhans, Werner (2013) - Otoliths from dredges in the Gulf of Guinea and off Azores - an actuo-paleontological case study. ''Palaeo Ichthyologica, 13: 7–40. ---- '14. Schwarzhans, Werner (2013) - Otoliths from the Miocene of West Africa, primarily from the Mandorové Formation of Gabon. ''Palaeo Ichthyologica, 13: 151–184. DOI ---- '15. Schwarzhans, Werner (2013) - The use of otolith morphology in ichthyology. ---- '''16. Schwarzhans, Werner & Aguilera, Orangel (2013) - Otoliths of the Myctophidae from the Neogene of tropical America. ''Palaeo Ichthyologica, 13: 83–150. ---- - T-0= '1. - U-0= '''1. - V-0= '''1. - W-8= '''1. Walmsley, C.W. & Smits, P.D. & Quayle, M.R. & McCurry, M.R. & Richards, H.S. & Oldfield, C.C. & Wroe, S. & Clausen, P.D. & McHenry, C.R. (2013) - Why the long face? The mechanics of mandibular symphysis proportions in crocodiles. ''PLOS ONE, 8(1):e53873 ---- '2. Wendruff, Andrew J. & Wilson, Mark V.H. (2013) - New Early Triassic coelacanth in the family Laugiidae (Sarcopterygii: Actinistia) from the Sulphur Mountain Formation near Wapiti Lake, British Columbia, Canada. ''Canadian Journal of Earth Sciences, 50 (9): 904–910. DOI ---- '3. Werneburg, I. (2013) - The tendinous framework in the temporal skull region of turtles and considerations about its morphological implications in amniotes: a review. ''Zoological Science, 30:141-153. DOI ---- '4. Wilf, P. & Cúneo, R.N. & Escapa, I.H. & Pol, D. & Woodburne, M.O. (2013) - Splendid and seldom isolated: The paleobiogeography of Patagonia. ''Annual Review of Earth and Planetary Sciences, 41:561-603. DOI ---- '5. Witton, M.P. (2013) - Pterosaurs. In: Natural history, evolution, anatomy. Princeton and Oxford. Princeton University Press. 291pp ---- '''6. Woodburne, M.O. & Goin, F.J. & Bond, M. & Carlini, A.A. & Gelfo, J.N. & López, G.M. & Iglesias, A. & Zimicz, A.N. (2013) - Paleogene land mammal faunas of South America: A response to global climatic changes and indigenous floral diversity. ''Journal of Mammalian, Evolution. 21(1):1-73. DOI ---- '7. Wroe, Stephen & Field, Judith H. & Archer, Michael & Grayson, Donald K. & Price, Gilbert J. & Louys, Julien & Faith, J. Tyler & Webb, Gregory E. & Davidson, Iain & Mooney, Scott D.(2013) - Climate change frames debate over the extinction of megafauna in Sahul (Pleistocene Australia-New Guinea). ''Proc Natl Acad Sci USA, 110(22):8777–8781. DOI ---- '8. Wroe, Stephen & Witmer, L. & Chamoli, Uphar & Ridgely, Ryan & Parr, William C.H. & Clausen, Philip & (2013) Comparative biomechanical modeling of metatherian and placental saber-tooths: A different kind of bite for an extreme pouched predator. ''PLOS ONE, 8(6):e66888. DOI ---- - X-0= '1. - Y-3= '''1. Yabumoto, Yoshitaka & Brito, P.M. (2013) - The second record of a mawsoniid coelacanth from the Lower Cretaceous Crato Formation, Araripe Basin, Northeastern Brazil, with comments on the development of coelacanths. In: Arratia G, Schultze HP, Wilson MVH (eds), Mesozoic Fishes 5 - Global Diversity and Evolution., pp.489-497. ---- '''2. Yabumoto, Yoshitaka & Grande, Lance (2013). "A New Miocene Amiid Fish, Amia godai from Kani, Gifu, Central Japan". ''Paleontological Research, 17 (2): 113–126. DOI ---- '3. Young, Hillary S. & McCauley, Douglas J. & Helgen, Kristofer M. & Goheen, Jacob R. & Oárola‐Castillo, Erik & Palmer, Todd M. & Pringle, Robert M. & Young, Truman P. & Dirzo, Rodolfo (2013) - Effects of mammalian herbivore declines on plant communities: Observations and experiments in an African savanna. ''J Ecology, 101(4):1030–1041. DOI ---- - Z-5= '1. Zacarías, G.C. & De la Fuente, M.S. & Zurita, A.E. & Fernández, M.S. (2013) - Nueva especie de tortuga terrestre gigante del género Chelonoidis Fitzinger, 1835 (Cryptodira, Testudinidae), del Miembro inferior de la Formación Toropí/Yupoí (Pleistoceno tardío/ Lujanense), Bella Vista, Corrientes, Argentina. '' , 50(3):298-318. ---- '2. Zamorano, M. (2013) - Diagnosis y nueva descripción de ''Propanochthus bullifer (Burmeister) (Xenarthra, Glyptodontidae). Consideraciones bioestratigráficas y cronológicas de su procedencia. Revista Española de Paleontología, 28:283-292. ---- '3. Zamorano, M. & Brandoni, D. (2013) - Phylogenetic analysis of the Panochthini (Xenarthra, Glyptodontidae), with remarks on their temporal distribution. ''Alcheringa, 37(4):442-451. DOI ---- '4. Zamorano, M. & Scillato-Yané, G.J. & Zurita, A.E. (2013) - An enigmatic and large-sized specimen of Panochthus (Glyptodontidae, "Panochthini") from the Ensenadan (Early-Middle Pleistocene) of the Pampean region, Argentina. ''Revista Mexicana de Biodiversidad, 84(3):847-854. DOI ---- '5. Zampatti, L.H. & Moly, J.J. (2013) - Duplicación de fósiles. ''Revista Museo, 26:68-71. ---- - }} }} '''Copyright © , '''Created : '''2018-05-20 Category:Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List